FROST
FROST is a take-off of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_(TV_series) LOST].'' This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 15 (41): [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']]. Summary Woody, Buzz, and the ''Toy Story gang get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfit toys. References *Rankin-Bass' Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3 *Lego *Hank Azaria *Santa Claus *Citizen Kane *Commodore 64 Characters *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *King Moonracer *Charlie-in-the-Box *A Dolly for Sue *Train with Square Wheels *LEGO Hank Azaria *Santa's Reindeer *Santa Claus *the Abominable Snow Monster (Bumble) *Yukon Cornelius *Plane Pilots Transcript (At night, a plane appears flying high above the ocean, headed for a destination unknown. Enter Andy's toys, which are a cowboy, a cowgirl, a toy dog with a spring, a Potato Head, and a space ranger, long donated to Bonnie, sit in the cargo room, in their Christmas vacation.) Woody: I can't believe Bonnie is taking us with her on a Christmas vacation! Mr. Potato Head: I hope Santa doesn't miss us. (Buzz is looking out the window into the sky.) Buzz: Oh, I doubt he'll miss us - (demoralized) 'cuz he's heading RIGHT FOR US!!! (Enter Santa, riding on his sleigh and eating Crisps chips, when the airplane headlights shine on him, prompting Santa and the airplane pilots to pull evasive maneuvers) Santa: AAAH! Pilots: BWAAAAH!!! All Toys:' AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!' (Eventually, the cargo door opens, sending the toys plummeting out the door and into what seemed to be their demise... next thing they know, one fade out later, everyone finds themselves crashlanded on the Island of Misfit Toys, with Buzz buried, showing only his deployed wings and burning. Woody gets up first.) Woody: Everyone OK? Buzz: (pops out of the snow) I'm on fire. You call that "OK"? (Jessie throws a bucket of water at Buzz, dousing the fire.) Buzz: Thanks, Jess. Where are we? Woody: I don't know. Looks like some kind of mysterious island near the North Pole. (ROOOOOOOOOAR!) Woody: ...with a monster. (Title card: FROST) (While Jessie does push-ups and Mr. Potato Head picks up his face pieces, Woody and Buzz discuss their current situation.) Buzz: Can you remember our coordinates before we-- (the trees rattle) Woody: '''Wait. Did you hear that? '''Mr. Potato Head: Hang on! (plugs his ear back on) OK, now I do. (the tree rattles some more) Jessie: It sounds like... (And out of the woods charges in King Moonracer with a roar) Woody, Jessie and Mr. Potato Head: A lion! (they dart out) Buzz: A lion? How odd. I mean, in this climate, you'd expect maybe a'' polar bear'' or something. (King Moonracer roars) Again, this just doesn't make any sense! Woody: Will you move already?! (pushes Buzz out of the way) (Woody takes out a small pistol, and fires six shots at the lion. King Moonracer pounces on the cowboy.) King Moonracer: Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys. Woody: '''We're not "misfits"! '''King Moonracer: Really? A cowboy who shoots six shots but misses every time? That ain't normal, sweetheart. (gets off of Woody) Besides, we could use the company. Slinky: Who's this "we"? King Moonracer: The other toys. Jessie: 'There are... ''others? (Title card again: '''FROST) King Moonracer: These are the others: Charlie-in-a-Box, a Dolly for Sue, a Train With Square Wheels and LEGO Hank Azaria. LEGO Hank: Sales weren't where they expected. Slinky: Woody, look! (Pan to the toys standing to a gift-wrapped blast door) We've found some sort of a hatch - but we can't get into it! Woody: '''Is it locked? '''Slinky: No, but it's wrapped so beautifully, (the wraps sparkle) we don't wanna mess with it! Charlie-in-a-Box: Allow me! (Charlie-in-a-Box unwraps the door, and the door itself opens, leading to a bunker room with a countdown timer, currently at 12.24.11., connected to a Commodore 64 via USB (anachronistic much?). Enter the toys.) Jessie: What is it? King Moonracer: It's an old Commodore 64 with a countdown computer. (Cue the musical number.) It counts down to Christmas Or the end of the Earth. We're really not sure, but we hope it's the first! When Christmas Day arrives... Or the Island and everything dies! (Dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, dies, dies...) We'll restart the Timer The end of this year. We've never seen Christmas... We're so filled with fear! But Santa stopping by... Would be great if we didn't all fry! (End musical number.) Woody: So you've never experienced Christmas? Charlie-in-a-Box: Nope! Why chance it? We just keep typing in a new date whenever it gets close to December 25th, see? Woody: '''(cutting in) Uh, uh, hang on. Just trust me on this one. (The moment of truth comes. After a short but tense pause, the Timer switches to 12.25.11. - Christmas Day. Cue "Joy to the World" - Christmastime has come, and Earth didn't end at all! The toys exit the bunker to be greeted by Santa Claus landing his sleigh.) '''A Dolly for Sue: Look, it's Santa! Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hello, misfit toys! I've been looking for you for ages! All Toys: '''Yay! '''Woody: I told you it will all work out. (But the joy is short-lived, as a snow beast roar is heard... and everyone screams when they see the Bumble - the Abominable Snowman.) All: AAAAH! THE SNOW MONSTER! (Cue Yukon Cornelius, popping out of the Bumble's legs.) Yukon Cornelius: Don't be afraid of Bumbles! Bumbles are peaceful creatures, who-- (This Bumble, however, was looking for a quick snack, and he snap-grabs Santa and eats him alive in one go.) Bumble: '''*Burp!* (The toys can do nothing but look on in shock.) '''A Dolly for Sue: Will we ever see Santa again? (Back in the bunker, Yukon Cornelius types in "4:8:15:16:23:42" into the Timer.) Woody: What's that? Yukon Cornelius: How long it takes a Bumble to poop. segment. Trivia * Rex, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Chuckles, Peaty, Peatrice, and Peanelope didn't appear in this sketch. *This is the third Christmas segment. The first was [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] and the second was [[Duck|'Duck']]. *Woody sounds like CLU from Minute to Flynn It. *Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from [[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']], [[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']] and Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *Jessie's hair is yellow instead of red. *In this sketch, the CGI animation was the same one from The Buzz Identity which the Toy Story 3 sketch was on. *The original name for this parody was called "TOYS", but it was changed to "FROST". *'FROST' resembles the styles of, which include: *#'Avaturd' *#Bieber Bowl *#'TransBOREmores' *#'2012 Dalmatians' *#'Star Blecch' *#'WALL·E·NATOR' *#'I Love You, Iron Man' *#'Class of the Titans' *#'S'UP' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' *#'The Straight A-Team' *#'The Buzz Identity' *#'HOPS' *#'Ko-Bee Movie' *#'The Social Netjerk' *#'ArTHOR' *#'Force Code' *#'RiOa' *#'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Super 80's' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens' *#'Fast Hive' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' *#'X-Games: First Class' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' *#'Demise of the Planet of the Apes' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids' *#'Captain American't' *This is the first time LEGO Minifigs were on MAD, thanks to a LEGO version of Hank Azaria. *Judging by the time Yukon set the clock for, which possibly stands for 4 months 8 weeks 15 days 16 hours 23 minutes 42 seconds, Santa should be out by Easter. *Antagonist: the Abominable Snow Monster (Bumble) Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Music Segment Category:Music Parodies Category:Death Category:Christmas